


The 'P' in PDA Stands for 'Prince'

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Various Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Vampire Academy (2014)
Genre: Affectionate!Christian, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: Ashzera + a kiss in publicWhen they had gotten together, Mason thought Chris would want to hide them. He was wrong.
Relationships: Mason Ashford/Christian Ozera
Series: Phoe's Various Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	The 'P' in PDA Stands for 'Prince'

Vampire Academy || Ashzera || The 'P' in PDA Stands for 'Prince' || Ashzera || Vampire Academy

Title: The 'P' in PDA Stands for 'Prince' – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Vampire Academy

Disclaimer: All rights to the movie reserved to Angry Films, the books the movie is based off and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, fluff, PDA, affectionate!Christian

Main Pairing: Mason/Christian

Vampire Academy Characters: Mason Ashford, Christian Ozera, Rosemarie 'Rose' Hathaway

Summary: Prompt: Ashzera + a kiss in public

When they had gotten together, Mason thought Chris would want to hide them. He was _wrong_.

**The 'P' in PDA Stands for 'Prince'**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

When Rose had returned to school with her princess girlfriend, Mason hadn't expected that to somehow to lead to Mason getting a boyfriend. But Lissa befriended recluse, grumpy and very gorgeous Christian Ozera and somehow, the four of them became friends and started to hang out, until Mason finally found the courage to ask Christian out.

Now, when doing so, Mason had been fully prepared that they would be a very private couple; after all Christian was a very private person. And Mason was absolutely going to respect that.

Christian Ozera was a _very_ affectionate person... once he warmed up to someone.

That had been an interesting thing to learn and Mason had been quite startled at first. Christian would casually lean into him, hold his hand, when it was just the four of them, Christian would even cuddle up to Mason, throw his legs over Mason's lap, rest his head on Mason's shoulder.

Mason was by no means _complaining_ – he absolutely loved it. He loved getting to cuddle Christian during movie nights with the girls, he loved how much Christian seemed to seek his affections. And he supposed, it made sense. Christian had spent years isolating himself from others; ever since his parents had died. He had no family to speak of, no friends. To put it simple, he was touch-starved and Mason was more than happy to provide Christian with all the gentleness he had missed out on.

What was however a _real_ surprise was that Christian didn't seem bothered by public displays of affection either – holding hands when on the way to class, leaning against him and closing his eyes during the more boring classes and even... kissing. In public.

The first time _that_ happened, Mason was left staring dazed at his gorgeous boyfriend. Mason and Rose were on their way back from training when they crossed paths with Christian, who seemed to be on his way to his next magic class. When he spotted Mason, he smiled and derailed just enough to reach them, grab Mason by the jacket and pull him down into a kiss. It was brief and chaste, just the cold softness of Christian's lips against his. As quickly as they had come, they were gone.

"Gotta hurry. I'm already late. I'll see you later?", asked Christian.

"Y... Yeah, Chris... bye, Chris", nodded Mason slowly, looking dazed.

"You know, I didn't know that the 'P' in PDA actually stands for 'Prince'... Princely Displays of Affection", offered Rose with a teasing smirk, nudging Mason.

"Oh, shut up, Hathaway", grumbled Mason, trying to cover his blush. "Unless you want retaliation the next time you play with Lissa's hair like a damn Disney princess..."

Mason's eyes though were on Christian's retreating form.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Been a little since I last wrote them. I missed my dumb vampire boys. *^*


End file.
